


No Matter What

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Backstory, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't understand why Castiel has chosen him. Flashback to first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reynebowbridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynebowbridge/gifts).



> I wrote this in parts in Reyne's askbox so it's rather disjointed and crappy and I'm sorry. Maybe one day I'll write the full flashback scene when it's not quarter after two in the morning.

"Why me, Cas?" Sam asked. The angel looked at him, confused. "Because I enjoy your company, Sam," he said very matter-of-factly. Sam found that hard to believe - Cas had once called him an abomination, after all. But ever since that night that Dean was out on a bender and Sam had only had the angel for company, they'd shared a special bond. It grew in time; Cas would show up whenever Dean wasn't there. And Sam thought he was dreaming the first time they got intimate.

Cas had popped in on him while he was watching Casa Erotica 8. But instead of averting his eyes or disappearing again, he had drawn closer. Sam had shut it off immediately, but the evidence was all over him - the sheen on his brow, the tent in his pants which he hid with a pillow. Cas appeared in front of Sam and pushed him back by the shoulders. He knelt so that he was at eye level with him, sort of. Running a hand up Sam’s thigh he whispered, “Does this please you?”

Sam swallowed. He wouldn't lie to himself, he might have dreamed of this moment once or twice. Maybe he'd fantasized about it while he got himself off in the shower. But now it was happening in front of him, happening TO him. And oh, was it happening. Cas had discarded the pillow and was working at Sam's jeans. Frustrated, he touched them with two fingers and they dematerialized, leaving Sam in his boxers. "Cas," he breathed. The angel looked up at him, inquisitiveness in his eyes.

“Yes, Sam?” Suddenly he was being pulled up by the arms and into Sam’s lap. Cas felt Sam’s bulge pressing urgently against him. Suddenly he was somewhat lacking clothes himself, undergarments being the only thing separating him from the man beneath him. He roughly pulled off Sam’s shirt. Sam grabbed Cas’s head and pulled him in, kissing him roughly. Cas bit at his lower lip and Sam sought entrance to his mouth with his tongue. It was granted him and they were soon battling for dominance.

Cas was a bit surprised when he felt Sam's hand wrap around his cock. He moaned a little, which only encouraged Sam to continue. Cas reached down to return the favor but Sam stopped him. "Nope. Not yet," Sam said into the kiss. He picked Cas up and laid him on the bed. Trailing kisses down his torso, he carried on pulling Cas apart with the tip of his thumb across the head. "Take me, Sam," Cas moaned. Sam grinned wolfishly. He bit down on Castiel's shoulder. "Oh, I will. Just you wait." 

Sam snapped back to the present. Castiel was rubbing his shoulders soothingly. "I love you no matter what, Sam. You are flawed. But I am flawed too, and you still allow me to stick around." He kissed Sam's shoulder just then, and Sam leaned his head onto the angel's. "I love you too, Cas. I love you too."


End file.
